


Separated [Fanart]

by justdrifting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: [Sanvers Big Bang Art forSeparatedbyOswald4thewin]A strange and dangerous artifact is finally found by the DEO. What it does is a mystery to all, that is until suddenly one of their own is taken. Desperate, those left behind launch themselves into a frenzy to find the one they have lost. Racing against time and fighting against forces none of them can understand will they be able to save the one they love? And will they all return unmarred?





	Separated [Fanart]




End file.
